ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory
Episode Summary ArThor: After being banished by his father, Arthor must find a job and marry his fiancée in order to get his powers back. The Big Fang Theory: Edward and Jacob write equations on how to get Bella, and fight for the first one to get her love. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode thumb|right|300px|Promo of Episode #MAD News - The MAD News anchor anounces that Ashton Kutcher gets tricked for being on the Two and a Half Men show. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #ArThor (Movie Parody of Arthur and Thor) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Beachball freezes during a game and must reboot (Animated by M. Wartella) #Hulked on Phonics (Ad Reading Parody of Hooked on Phonics/Spoof on Hulk) (Ad Parody Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spitball by Ninja that he blames a boy (Part 1 of Behind the Teacher's Back) #MAD's Rejected Video Games (Rejected... Segment) #Yu-Gi-Bear! (Movie Parody of Yogi Bear/TV Parody of Yu-Gi-Oh!) (Ad Parody Segment) #Hand disguises as a sock puppet that it keeps a secret from the group (Stop-motion cartoon) #Batarang thrown at teacher by Batman that the boy is blamed for that (Part 2 of Behind the Teacher's Back) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Recycled Bottle into a Unicycle (Animated by M. Wartella) #Alvin and the Monks (Ad Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks) (Ad Parody Segment) #Teacher zapped by Alien that the boy is blamed again (Part 3 of Behind the Teacher's Back) #The Big Fang Theory (TV Parody of The Big Bang Theory/''Movie Parody of ''Twilight) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: In ArThor, MAD ran out of budget for cameo after credits (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia *In ArThor, it showed Rango, Mario and Donkey Kong. It also parodied the Donkey Kong Game. *Mario's fourth appearance in MAD. *This is the 2nd episode with a recurring sketch. The 1st was Pokémon Park, WWER with the Mailman Act. This one is Behind the Teacher's back. *In The Big Fang Theory, it parodied Astro from The Jetsons and Scooby-Doo. It also showed Bart Simpson writing on the chalkboard and a parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid is on another chalkboard. *This is the second time Yogi Bear gets spoofed, the first was Law and Ogre. *At one point, Alvin and the Chimpunks appear in a painting and parodied The Beatles. *In bottle into unicycle, the guy that is on the unicycle in the sketch is also in the MAD Intro theme. *This is a second parody to spoof Twilight, the first was Twigh School Musical. Voices *Chris Cox - Edward Cullen *Hugh Davidson - Phil Coulson and Blogger *Mikey Day - Jacob Black, Captain America and Ranger Smith *Grey DeLisle - Jane Foster and Beyonce *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan and Tammy *Kevin Shinick - ArThor, Hulk, Ashton Kutcher, Boy in Class, Yogi Bear, Waiter, Dave Seville and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Rango, Teacher and Rejected Video Games Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams﻿ - Odin, Ric Flair, Kayne West and Yu-Gi-Bear Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes